1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encoding/decoding multimedia data including a video, an audio, and a text, and more particularly, to an encoding/decoding method and apparatus for sequentially reproducing a plurality of media data, thereby constructing a slide show.
2. Description of Related Art
There occurs a drawback in that a time required for encoding/decoding and a time required for data transmission increase because of a very large amount of data in a multimedia data processing method for integrating and encoding/decoding various formats of media data such as a video, an audio, and a text.